Dragon's Strike
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: Max is attacked by a Kommodo Dragon and in critical condition. Will Dai be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Lizards Bite

I do own Kung Fu Panda or Max

Read and review

Max woke up with a start and looked around his room at the Jade Palace he'd just had a nightmare about his birth parents. He knew he was safe here at the palace and that Dai would keep him safe. Thirsty, Max decided to get up and get a drink he walked out into the hallway about half way down he thought he heard someone behind him and turned around.

"Tigress is that you?" Max said reaching for the dagger Dai had given him on his eleventh birthday a few days ago. Max decided he must be hearing things and continued on to the kitchen and got a glass of water again Max heard the squeak of a floor board right behind him and dropped the glass spinning around there was no one there. "Tigress, stop it you're scaring me." he said backing against the counter.

Max was now convinced Tigress was trying to scare him and started looking around for the kitchen for her but he didn't find her anywhere so he left the kitchen and headed back to his room he yelped when a loud crash of thunder startled him, lightning illuminated the inside of the barracks for a split second Max thought he saw someone at the end of the hallway but when the lightning flashed again the person was gone.

Max was starting to get seriously scared now, he remembered Dai telling him stories of Warriors who could appear and disappear at will but those were Wolves what Max had seen wasn't a wolf it had looked more like a large lizard and moved too fast for him to see. Max then heard a hissing sound from behind him and slowly turned around.

He saw a figure wearing a dark hooded cloak with glowing yellow eyes standing right behind him and screamed running away. Max ran through the barracks but the figure easily caught up with him and knocked him to the floor, Max kicked the Lizard, who hissed and let go of Max. "Dai!" Max screamed scrambling to his feet and running down the hallway and bursting into Dai's room. But he wasn't there. So he rushed into Tigress's room but she was gone too. Where were they? Max whirled around and saw the lizard standing in the door way.

The lizard lunged at him but Max dove under his legs and ran back out into the hallway in the blink of an eye the lizard was right on Max's heels, he felt a sharp pain on his back and fell to the floor. Max rolled and stood up but the lizard was gone. The next series of strikes happened so fast Max never saw his attacker until he fell to the floor a few seconds later his chest, back and arms bleeding. The lizard picked Max up the neck his claws digging into Max's neck, his tongue flicked out as he tasted the air he lowered his hood revealing a Komodo dragon. "Where is the Dragon Warrior?" he said. Max didn't answer him. "So be it." the lizard said and bit Max on the shoulder causing Max to howl in pain, then dropped him to the floor.

Max woke up with a start and for a few sweet seconds thought it had all been a nightmare but the bandages and the worried looks on everyone's faces told another story. Dai looked especially worried. "I'm so sorry Max." he said.

The bite of the Komodo dragon is said to be toxic.


	2. Not good enough

Not good enough

Finally I get around to writing this chapter!

I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Max and Saori belong to AnimationUniverse2005

* * *

Dai stood in the Training Hall beating the crap out of the Training Dummy in front of him, He yelled and spin kicked the dummy sending into the wall. He stood there panting and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then continued attacking the dummy, when the door opened behind him Dai ignored it until he heard Tigress's voice.

"Usually I'm the one who's obsessed with training." She said.

"I'm not good enough." Dai said pummeling the dummy again.

"Max was attacked right under our noses and now, he could die all because I wasn't able to protect him."

Dai hesitated then asked "How's he doing?"

"He's awake and Saori's with him"

Tigress said. "He wanted to talk to you." Dai sighed "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He said and Tigress left.

After a minute Dai pulled his vest on and put his red sash (like the one Shifu wears in KFP 2) on the sash were the Chinese characters Courage, Strength and Sacrifice. Then he put on his father's Daisho, he left the Training Hall and went to the Infirmary. He hesitated for a moment then walked in Max was lying in a bed at the far end of the Infirmary. Because Max's temperature was so high there were no sheets and Max was only wearing a pair of shorts, Saori sat next to the bed holding his hand. Saori looked up and saw Dai walking over and let go.

"It's okay." Dai said. Just then Max woke back up.

"Hey buddy how do you feel?" Dai asked.

"Horrible." Max said coughing. Dai placed his hand on Max's forehead, it was really warm.

"You need anything?" Dai asked.

"Some water?" Max said.

Dai saw Yang standing near the door and said. "I'll be right back." he said rushing off.

"Tell me you found that lizard." Dai said, Yang shock his head.

"No." he said. "I had him for a little while but I lost him."

"That's not good enough!" Dai shouted punching the wall next to him, splitting his knuckles. Dai hissed in pain and held his hand.

"We have to find that assassin Max's life depends on it."

"I'll keep looking." Yang said rushing back out of the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Tigress asked walking up on Dai. "It's nothing." Dai said.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Tigress said.

"Alright I'm worried about Max." Dai said. "What if he doesn't recover, what if he dies from this?"

"I'd never forgive myself if Max died." Dai said.

"He'll be fine." Tigress said. "Crane is working on an anti venom it should be ready in a day or two."

"What if it isn't ready in time?" Dai said.

"Everything will be fine." Tigress said.

"I hope you're right." Dai said and went back into the infirmary.

"Am I going to die?" Max asked.

"What?" "Of course not." Dai said "You'll be fine..." Something made Dai stop mid sentence a change in the air. Dai whirled around drawing his Daisho.

"What is it?" Saori asked.

Dai didn't answer her at first he looked around the infirmary he spotted an open window and cautiously approached it. Dai looked out but didn't see anyone. He turned back around and was slammed in the face from above knocking him against the window frame. Dai brought up his swords to block the attackers sword and pushed back as hard as he could. Dai's attacker head butted him and Dai kicked him in the leg but it didn't seem to do much.

Dai tilted his head back as his swords got closer to his face, they were less than an inch from cutting him. Dai growled and pushed back even harder and shoved the attacker away from him. As soon as Dai had room he drew his Tanegashima (matchlock) pistol and fired. The sound made Dai's ears ring a little but it killed his attacker.

Hearing the sound Tigress rushed into the Infirmary and saw Dai standing there holding his pistol. Dai kneeled down and pulled back his attacker's hood revealing another Komodo Dragon.

Dai snarled and kicked the body then turned to Tigress.

* * *

Later that same night

Max tossed and turned in his sleep dreaming about his birth parents, suddenly he woke up with a start covered in sweat, he leaned over and grabbed the glass of water at his bedside and drained it. Normally he would have left it but he decided to refill it in the kitchen. He walked out into the hallway and saw a figure at the end at first it scared him but he saw it was only Takashi; Dai's and his father.

Then Takashi fell to the floor revealing Xaioshin behind him. Xaioshin saw Max and charged at him.

"NO!" Max yelled waking up for real this time, panting a second later Dai rushed into the infirmary and over to Max.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare about my birth father." Max said.

"You don't need to be afraid of him." Dai said "He's not coming back."

Max didn't seem that convinced.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Dai asked and Max nodded.

"Alright then." Dai said sitting in a nearby chair.

* * *

Daisho: Traditionally worn by Samurai as a sign of a swordsman of Japan, Usually a Katana Sword paired with a Wakizashi Sword.

Tanegashima: A Matchlock musket or pistol used by Samurai. Dai also has the full sized Musket, both belonged to his Father.


End file.
